Master & Apprentice
by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark
Summary: Darkness and Light. Two opposing forces so different, yet so similar... Many try and claim to understand it, but none know the truth of the power they both hold... Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and their newest addition to the group Vanitas, are preparing for the Mark of Mastery, but with Darkness looming in a new and terrifying form, what'll happen? HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: The Master and The Apprentice**

**Greetings everyone! I've finally done it. Behold! The continuation of The Rise Of Darkness story one-shot that I made since who knows when? Anyway, this is an AU of Birth By Sleep so expect things to be a little different! I hope you enjoy. So please sit back, relax, grab some popcorn (or other snack), read, and review!**

**_Disclaimer:_** **I own nothing except my OC Phantos (whom you'll see soon!)**

* * *

_~Prologue~_

On a beach in a faraway place, a man with silver hair and jacket looked off into the sunset muttering, "This world...is just too small."

**KHBBS**

_Many years later on the same island..._

It was a dark night. The clouds were colored a deep black as if the very world was descending into an abyss. A man in a black hooded coat with silver drawstrings, black boots, and black gloves looked out into the night. He carried a person sized bundle in his arms...

"There, you see? An empty world, like a prison. I imagine you'll be right at home." The hooded man said to the bundle. It papered that in the bundle was a young boy who had a faraway look in his eyes...like something had put a big strain on his heart.

**KHBBS**

_The Boy's heart..._

It was dark. Truly nothing could penetrate the deep blackness that was his vision. Nothing...except...a light?

"Who's there?"

The light then flashed and he was falling. Falling slowly deeper into water. As he slowly descended, the cloth that covered him turned to light and burst into many particles revealing his bare chest. The boy had leather pants with green shoes. His hair was a blonde color and his eyes were a deep blue.

The boy looked around and heard a voice.

_"I'm a brand new heart."_

Confused, the boy said, "But this is...why are you in my heart?"

The voice merely responded mysteriously, _"The Light brought me. I saw it in the distance...and followed it here."_

The boy gave a small smile saying, "Yeah. That was my Light. But my heart is fractured. And now, the little I have left is slipping away."

_"Then you should join your heart with mine."_

"Huh?"

A light shined through the dark once more blinding the young boy. And lo and behold, his heart was restored!

_"Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day...you will be strong enough to win back the part that already did."_ The voice said mysteriously again.

The boy closed his eyes and said, "Right. Thanks."

_"It's time to wake up now... All we need to do now is..."_

_"Open the door."_/"Open the door."

The light then dissolved into many feathers of light revealing a stained glass pillar that showed the boy asleep in the far right corner of the stained glass. The boy watched the light feathers and then, knew no more.

**KHBBS**

_Back on the island..._

The cloaked man was hunched over, looking at the bundle that held the boy for the final time. Now believing it was time to be on his way, he began to walk away until he heard the bundle start to move!

He stopped and saw the boy in the bundle raising his hand as if summoning something.

The man gave a surprised gasp when he saw what transpired. "A Keyblade?"

The weapon known as the Keyblade shined a brilliant light and shot out a beautiful beam of energy that vanished among the stars.

The man gave a gleeful smile as the boy watched the spectacular display...

**KHBBS**

* * *

_Years later..._

In a nicely decorated room in a world known as the Land of Departure, the very same boy lay on his bed and woke up with a tired sigh. The boy's eyes were no longer dull and lifeless and instead exhibited a perfect color full of life. The boy wore a jacket. The collar of the jacket was red and pleated. Underneath this, he wore what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wore a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also had a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appeared to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. His pants balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. The pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband. He bore two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His boots are rather odd when as they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey.

The boy gave one more tired sigh before looking out the window and giving a gasp of surprise. Outside, there was something the boy had not seen for a long time.

"A meteor shower!" The boy exclaimed with childish joy.

He then got up from his bed and headed towards the nearest room that was next to his. He opened the door without knocking knowing that his friend would still get annoyed even if he did.

He began shaking the figure under the covers until finally he got a response. A rather rude response at that!

"Ven?! What the hell?! It's what? 2 o' clock in the morning idiot! What do you want?!" The boy said at his brother.

The boy had golden-yellow eyes, messy jet-black hair, pale peach skin, and a muscular build. He wore a dark black leather jacket with red highlights and blue chaps pants. His shoes were actually boots that were similar to army combat boots. They had metal plating over them. He also wore grey gloves and a red undershirt was underneath his jacket. To complete his appearance, he had two criss-crossing belts over his pants forming an X shape showing the Mark of Mastery symbol.

"C'mon Van! A meteor shower is outside! C'mon already and let's go!" The boy now known as Ventus/Ven said.

"Ugh. I cannot believe you woke me up for a fucking meteor shower. Fine! I'm coming." Van/Vanitas said grumpily.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

After both successfully snuck out of the castle without waking anyone up, both Ventus and Vanitas headed out onto the top of the highest mountain where they could see the meteor shower nice and close.

Amazed by what he sees, Ventus utters a simple word: "Wow!"

Vanitas simply shakes his head. His brother could be so...childish! Well, they weren't really brothers, but after their master Eraqus found them, both Ven and Van developed a bond of sorts. Vanitas decided to sit down, while Ventus lay down on the soft grass looking at the stars.

"Why does this seem so...familiar?" Ventus asked himself.

"To heck if I know idiot." Vanitas replied back.

* * *

_Later..._

Vanitas was slowly starting to fall asleep. It seemed already that Ventus fell asleep though. What a kid! Waking him up and then falling asleep shortly after? He didn't get his "brother" at times.

He heard Ven start to stir a bit and yawn. Vanitas then noticed Aqua sneaking up on said person. Ha! This would be funny to see. Although Vanitas would never admit it to anyone, he had a severe crush on Aqua. She always looked out for him, Ven, and Terra (who's another friend).

Aqua had a tall and slender figure, about as thin as Ventus. She had blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left. She bore a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She had two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge over the intersection. On Aqua's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wore a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wore black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

"Whoa!" And there it was. Ven's little reaction. Aqua giggled at Ven, while Vanitas tried to hold back a snicker of amusement.

"Gimme a break Aqua! You too Van!" Ventus said.

"Not on your life ya little kid." Vanitas replied back.

"Ven you hopeless sleepyhead, you could've at least brought a blanket." Aqua said with a sisterly tone in her voice.

Ven gave a small frown and muttered to himself, "But, did I really dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before. Looking up at the stars."

Aqua ruffled Ven's hair playfully. "Except you've always been here with us." She said. "Both you and Van."

"Yeah... I know" Ven said as he walked toward the edge of the cliff and sat on part of the ledge.

Vanitas simply rolled his eyes and dozed off to sleep land while the two continued to talk.

"Hey Aqua." Ven asked, "You ever know what stars are? Where light comes from?"

Aqua put a thoughtful look on her face and replied back, "Hmm...well they say-"

"That every star up there is another world." A voice suddenly said behind them.

"Terra." Aqua said recognizing the young man.

Terra was a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Like his friends, Terra wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. Also unlike Aqua and Ventus, Terra does not wear his badge (which is gold as opposed to the others' silver) on these straps. Instead, he wears it on his belt. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Terra's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Terra wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored.

"Yep. Hard to believe that there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts. And it's shining down on us like a million lanterns" He said while walking up to them.

"You sure are philosophical Terra." Vanitas said, having woke up from his nap.

"Gee, thanks I guess Van." Terra muttered not knowing if that was an insult or comment.

"What?" Ven asked confusingly. "I don't get it."

Terra smiled and said, "In other words, they're like you Ven."

"What does THAT mean?" Ven asked.

"You'll find out one day I'm sure." Terra said with confidence.

"I wanna know now!" Ven insisted.

"You're too young to know now." Terra explained.

"Quit treating me like a kid!"

"Wait, aren't you already a kid?" Vanitas butted in.

Aqua couldn't help it. She started laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" All three asked simultaneously.

"I can't help it! You three would make the weirdest brothers!" She said while continuing to laugh.

"Huh?" All three wondered.

"Hey! I resent that!" Vanitas exclaimed moodily.

After that particular statement, all started to laugh together.

**KHBBS**

_A few minutes shortly after..._

All four huddled up together sitting on the ledge while looking at the star-filled sky.

Aqua then remembered something, "Oh yeah. Terra, you and I both have our Mark of Mastery Exams tomorrow. I made us some good luck charms." She said while taking out 4 star-shaped necklaces. One was red, one was green, the other blue, and the final one was orange.

Terra held his in his hand while Ven said, "Whoa. I get one too?"

"Of course! One for each of us!" Aqua said happily, not noticing Vanitas start to blush because of the gift.

"Somewhere out there is this star-shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So long as you and your friends carry charms like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find a way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells. But I did the best with what I had." Aqua said.

"Oy at times, you're such a girl!" Terra teased.

"Hey. What do you mean 'sometimes'?" Aqua asked.

"So...this isn't a real good-luck charm?" Ventus asked.

"Well, that's yet to be seen, but I did work a little magic on it." Aqua said.

Vanitas was curious at this and asked, "Really? What kind?"

Aqua smiled and replied to all while holding it up to the sky, "An unbreakable connection."

**KHBBS**

_Moments Later_

"Hey. We're gonna head back!" Terra told Ven and Vanitas.

"Yeah. Us too!" Ven replied back.

He and Vanitas then hurried to catch up with the other two friends.

Aqua looked up at the sky saying, "Together! Always."

Little did they know...

_"That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars..."_

**KHBBS**

_In another world entirely..._

A young mouse with a greyscale leather outfit and white gloves was practicing his training under the tutelage of Master Yen Sid. A former, yet powerful Keyblade Master. The trainee was none other than Mickey Mouse.

The illusion then wore off. Confused, Mickey comically fell down onto the ground butt first.

Mickey then proceeded to go up to Master Yen Sid and see if he made any progress. Yen Sid merely looked at him with a calculating look and "hmmed" to himself.

"Mickey, I cannot shake the feeling that something terrible is about to transpire..." Yen Sid finally said.

Mickey merely tilted his head in confusion as four stars shimmered in the night sky of Yen Sid's domain...

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

* * *

**So whaddaya think? How was the first chapter for ya? Good I hope! Please leave a review or just simply follow or fav this story! I'd really appreciate it! I'll be sure to update this whenever possible, however, it'll take time due to other stories I need to catch up on. Hope you understand. So without further ado, this is Antex signing out! Ciao!**

**NOTE: PM me any questions you might have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Got a fresh new chapter up! Enjoy! Oh and by the way, just a reminder that this series starts off after my Return of Darkness one-shot. Check it out if you have the time!**

**_Disclaimer:_** **I own nothing except this story and my OC.**

* * *

_~Chapter 2~_

_**The Day of the Mark of Mastery...**_

At last, morning had come to the Land of Departure. Everyone immediately got up from their respective beds (Vanitas didn't want to however). Terra got dressed in his regular clothing after both he and Aqua finished their respective showers. Vanitas and Ventus argued who'd get to go in first, so they decided to settle it with Rock-Paper-Scissors. Ven got Rock and Van got Scissors. Since Ven had won, he went into the shower before Vanitas had the chance to say "fuck".

Vanitas then huddled in the corner of the room muttering silent profanities for always losing at the stupid game.

A few short hours after, everyone was ready and all had a healthy breakfast. They all then gathered in the main hall where the Exam would take place. Waiting for them was Master Eraqus.

Master Eraqus, bears a distinct Japanese influence in his choice of clothing. He wears a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He also has jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek. Like his pupils, Eraqus wears pieces of armor, in his case gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen. This second piece of armor sports the same symbol worn by his students near the top. Eraqus's black hair is tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also has a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache.

Both Aqua and Terra stood straight and at attention as Ven and Van stood in the corner to spectate.

Ven caught sight of the second Master, Master Xehanort, looking at him with a sinister gaze. As an old man, Master Xehanort is bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He appears overall as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his immense power. His clothing is composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black an old man, Master Xehanort is bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He appears overall as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his immense power. His clothing is composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots.

Ven put his head down in a submissive matter, but immediately straightened himself as to not worry Terra and Aqua.

Vanitas saw that his brother was troubled, but decided not to dwell on it. He merely sat cross-legged on the floor with his arms crossed over his chest.

Master Eraqus stepped down from his chair and approached the two Exam takers. He looked at both and then spoke.

"Today, you will both be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy, not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I'm sure our guest Master Xehanort-" he referred to the other Keyblade Master sitting on the opposite end of Eraqus, who nodded in greeting to the two. "-did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready." He finished

"Yes!" Both Terra and Aqua stated together.

"Then let the examination begin." Eraqus proclaimed while summoning Master Keeper; his main Keyblade. The Master Keeper has a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapers outward at both ends. It has a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rod. The base of the guard connects to the grip, and both sport several small indentations lining them. The grip itself is somewhat unique in that, while most Keyblade grips are cylindrical, the Master Keeper's grip is squared. The teeth are in the shape of an "E". The keychain is the Mark of Mastery Symbol

Eraqus proceeded to summon 5 energy balls of light as Aqua and Terra got in their respective stances.

Terra summoned Earthshaker and Aqua summoned Rainfell; both their respective Keyblades.

Rainfell's blade is thin and predominantly a dull, metallic blue color. There is a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's shaft. The head of the Keyblade is roughly diamond-shaped, though the left corner of the diamond is absent and there is another, small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. The teeth are formed by four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the Keyblade's head. The handle is smooth and black. The guard is angular, predominantly white, and does not fully connect to the Keyblade. The Keychain links and its token are all made up of water droplets.

The shaft of Earthshaker has a textured, dark brown color, with brass edges. The teeth are made of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The guard is an off-blue color, and seems to be crafted from two Omega insignias (Ω). The pommel is a dark blue cone. The Keychain token is a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating.

Not noticing Master Xehanort waving his hand, the balls of light immediately became shrouded in Darkness and even more rampant. Everyone gasped at this while Eraqus was confused. Terra and Aqua charged at the balls of twilight, and sliced through as many as possible. One, however, strayed away from the others and headed towards Ven and Vanitas!

"Ven! Van!" Both shouted.

Ven summoned his Keyblade Wayward Wind and sliced through the energy ball.

Wayward Wind is a peculiar Keyblade that is designed to be easily wielded in reverse. The black handle is offset from the Keyblade as opposed to being aligned with it, and the guard is equally misaligned. The guard is a dull gold color and joins with the shaft of the Keyblade to fully enclose the handle. The shaft is grey, thin, and has a very slight curve outward. There are three thin, dull gold lines that decorate the middle of the shaft. Two short bars connect the main blade to the teeth. The Wayward Wind's teeth are grey like the blade and have a wing-like shape. They are comprised by five curved bars that decrease in size the lower they are on the Keyblade. The Keychain token is a green gem with two silver feathers spiraling around it.

Vanitas gave a cocky grin and decided to join in on the action. He summoned his Keyblade Void Gear.

The Void Gear Keyblade's teeth and head are black with a red outline and possesses a round, cog-like shape. The handle is red and the guard has the same coloration and cog-like shape as the teeth. The shaft is predominantly colored in shades of grey and sports a copper-colored gear in the center, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it. Two more chains are wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion. It also has eyes of darkness; one located in the head of the blade and one embedded in the hilt. Its Keychain is comprised of three small, copper gears and ends in a charm resembling two halves of a gear arranged in an S-shape.

"Don't worry about us! You two focus on the Exam!" Ventus said as Vanitas just laughed at the fun he was having. Aqua and Terra sweat-dropped at Van's antics, but quickly focused back on Ven.

"But Ven! Van! You're in danger here! Go wait in your rooms." Aqua protested.

"Ha! No way in hell Aqua! We've been looking forward to this for so long! Seeing you two become Masters! We ain't gonna miss out on it!" Vanitas loudly declared.

Terra saw the resolve in both of their eyes and said, "They can take care of themselves. They've been out there training just as hard as us."

"Yeah!/Whoo!" Ven and Van shouted in victory.

"Stay sharp Ven and Van!" Aqua said in defeat.

The balls of energy then proceeded to attack the foursome. Terra and Aqua used their combined skills to easily finish them off. As for Ventus and Vanitas, they managed to do the same.

After everything settled down, Master Eraqus proceeded down the stairs saying, "That was unexpected. But one must always keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test. One I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial."

Master Eraqus gestured for Terra and Aqua to each stand on opposite sides of each other. They then proceeded to walk towards one another as Eraqus spoke.

"Now. Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths. For when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

Both got into their respectful stances and began to duel with one another. As they did so, Ventus and Vanitas watched.

"I hope both will win!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Idiot! Only one can win. Geez! You're such a kid." Vanitas retorted.

Terra attacked with power and strength, while Aqua beautifully dodged with her acrobatic skills while using finesse in her attacks. Aqua almost managed to graze Terra which he was thankfully able to dodge before it made contact with his face. Seeing Aqua charge at him, Terra inwardly panicked causing his hand to glow with Darkness! He managed to subdue it hoping no one saw. Eraqus gave no indication he did so. However, Xehanort saw this and gave a subtle yet twisted smile.

Both continued to duel until Eraqus called for them to stop. Both then stood at attention awaiting the Masters' results.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra and Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."

Terra's face immediately fell at this. He couldn't believe he failed at his life-long dream! Aqua also was surprised giving a small gasp.

Eraqus continued, "Terra. You failed to keep the Darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all."

At this, Master Xehanort took this as a cue to leave as Eraqus then spoke to Aqua.

"Aqua. As out newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Eraqus said.

Eraqus then left the room leaving a crestfallen Terra in shame. Aqua, Ven, and Vanitas walked up to Terra with sad looks on their faces.

"Hey..." Aqua tried to say.

"Terra. I'm sorry." Ventus said.

"I'm with the two on this one." Vanitas agreed. "But I don't get it. I've used Darkness before too. Why didn't Terra still pass?"

All wondered the same thing. It was true Van used Darkness as well, but Eraqus never really seemed to pay much attention to it.

"The Darkness...where did it come from?" Terra mumbled to himself.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Master Xehanort walked discreetly away from the four and Eraqus to a small hallway. He knew that Eraqus most likely suspected something, especially due to their recent...scuffle.

He stopped near a pillar and spoke to someone hidden in the shadows.

"What do you make of Ventus and Vanitas?"

The shadows seemingly moved for a moment and a dark, evil voice spoke, **"They are both still too weak. They are disposable to us. With one stroke, I could easily end their existences."**

A figure came out of the shadows dressed in a full body-suit made of some quilted material along with similar looking pectoral armor, that seemed painfully grafted onto the wearer's flesh and bone. It has an intimidating appearance that is designed to inspire fear in any enemy. Rather than gauntlets, the armor instead is replaced with prostheses, though some flesh remains. The prostheses feature a set of metal claws attached to the finger tips. Despite their considerable length, they do not appear to cause any inconvenience on the part of the wearer. The hands are gloved. The head protection consists of a form-fitting helmet that covers the entire head. The helmet face-plate resembles a mask with a T-bar visor. The helmet has an outwards slanting metal plate attached that protects the rear and sides of the neck. The armor also appears to include some type of breathing apparatus, though the mechanism appears to be controlled by the wearer, rather than automated, as the breathing pattern is forced and eclectic. Protecting the neck is a high metal collar that connects to a form-fitting pauldron protecting the right shoulder. The right forearm is protected by a set of angular metal plates grafted to the flesh and connecting to the largely prosthetic right hand. The same goes for the left shoulder, left forearm, and left hand. Whatever leg protection is utilized remains hidden by the ragged, floor-length combat skirt. Beneath the plates and combat skirt, the wearer was clad in a skin-tight black bodysuit made of what appeared to be leather. This suit was also specially made to avoid hindering the wearers physical abilities of strength and agility, nor their skill with the Darkness. Finally, he wore a black cape with red inner lining. This was none other than Phantos. Keyblade Apprentice of Master Xehanort.

Master Xehanort let out an amused chuckle, then frowned saying, "Not here you won't. I have to keep up appearances."

**"Understood my Master. Perhaps all they need...is a little persuasion to leave home."** Phantos said with a sinister smile underneath his mask.

Both then walked away together. Beginning the true phases to their diabolical plan...

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

* * *

**Well how was that? A pretty quick update no? Leave a review and keep on reading! And before you ask, I gave my OC the Sith Stalker Armor that Lord Starkiller wore. I thought it'd fit Phantos well y'know? Especially since he's the Nobody of Darth Vader. Remember that Nobodies with a strong will retain their appearance. Since it really isn't possible to have the same armor Vader wore, I thought it only natural that he wear something he could relate to.**

**Also, as a voice actor for Phantos, I will choose Matt Sloan who voiced Vader in Star Wars - The Force Unleashed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings again everyone! Here's a new chapter up and fully loaded just for your entertainment! Please enjoy and while you're at it, leave a review if you would be so kind! Enough of my rambling though, on with the fic!**

**_Disclaimer:_** **I own nothing except this story and any ideas that come with it. **

* * *

**_KINGDOM HEARTS: Master & Apprentice_**

_-Chapter 3-_

As Xehanort and Phantos began the steps to their dastardly plot, Aqua alongside Ven and Vanitas, tried to comfort Terra in whatever way possible.

However, Terra refused their help saying, "Sorry. But I need some time alone."

Terra then left leaving his three concerned friends alone with downcast expressions on their faces.

* * *

_At the Castle Courtyard..._

Terra went outside to the outer courtyard of the castle. He then began to ponder on what transpired during his and Aqua's Mark of Mastery Exam. Why? What caused the Darkness within him to surface?

All he could think was, _'There's Darkness within me. So what does that matter?'_

Starting to think positive again, he proclaimed, "I'm strong enough to hold it back!"

"Yes... You are indeed strong. The Darkness is nothing to fear." A voice behind him suddenly said.

Terra looked behind him to see one of the two Keyblade Masters that oversaw the Exam. It was none other than...

"Master Xehanort." Terra said in respect.

Master Xehanort then continued to speak, "And yet...how frustrating that Eraqus refutes it's power. Why, you could train with him forever and still...you'd never be a Master in his eyes."

Terra was immediately surprised at Master Xehanort's claims about Eraqus. Surely he could not be right?!

"But why? Help me understand Master Xehanort. What is it that I've failed to learn?" Terra asked Master Xehanort in a pleading tone.

Master Xehanort proceeded down the stairs and then passed Terra slowly while saying, "You're fine as you are."

Terra was surprised at this statement and Xehanort elaborated, "Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled." He said as if he was preaching.

Terra immediately stood at attention and respectfully bowed to Xehanort's words of advice. "Yes. Thank you Master."

A bell then began to ring across the vast space of The Land Of Departure. Whatever the bell was, it sounded like an emergency to Terra. He immediately began to head back to the main room to go see Eraqus and everyone else. Due to this however, he did not see Master Xehanort's small grin of satisfaction as he disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness...

* * *

_Ventus' Room..._

Meanwhile, in the small room of Ventus, said young boy was swinging a wooden replica of Terra's Keyblade. Poor Ventus was distraught at what happened during the exam. It always was Terra and Aqua's dream to become Keyblade Masters. Sadly, it seemed as if it wasn't meant to be.

Vanitas watched his brother while in deep thought. It was very strange...why would Master Eraqus fail Terra when he too wielded Darkness as well? Not only that, Vanitas had been feeling very weak lately. As if there was a small hole in his chest slowly eating away at him. What could it be?

All of a sudden, the two brothers heard the same bell sound Terra heard! Both immediately got up and headed towards the doorway to see what's up.

**"My, my...why in such a rush...you two?**" A deep and demonic voice sounded behind them. Behind the both of them was Phantos. Out of instinct, Vanitas summoned Void Gear while Ventus prepared to use the wooded Keyblade replica if needed. The very air seemed to be full of an...emptiness of sorts. It was very suffocating as well.

"Ok, who in the Realm of Darkness are you pal?!" Vanitas shouted in an aggressive manner.

**"Hmm...and here I was thinking we could be friends. Ha ha! I mean no harm."** Phantos said. **"I merely bring you saddening news. The both of you will not be seeing Terra anytime soon."**

"What? Get real! We can see Terra anytime we want!" Ventus said.

**"Ha ha ha...how very bold of you to say something you cannot even back up. Don't you see? As of right now, he's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up, the Terra you know shall cease to exist."**

"Look. Whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about Terra! Me, him, and Van will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" Ventus said while getting in a fighting stance.

**"Do yourself a favor boy. Do NOT test my patience!"** Phantos said as Ventus suddenly felt a constricting force around his neck. He was then lift up in the air while gasping for breath. **"I could easily destroy you here and now without revealing my full strength."** He proclaimed. Vanitas was about to slash at Phantos when all he hit was air. Vanitas then began to gasp for breath when Phantos began to choke him too. **"Tell me something. What could you possibly know while being stuck in this place? You must learn that there are some things that you must go out and figure for yourself. We will meet again I assure you of that. Heed my words: Don't be a slave to the Light."**

Phantos then loosened his dark grip on the two boys and let them both regain oxygen. Looking at them a final time, he disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness. The two looked at the empty place where Phantos stood moments before. Ventus gave a sigh and remembered a specific memory he cherished with all his heart...

**_~Flashback~_**

A few years ago, Ventus along with his brother Vanitas were seen sparring with Terra. Ventus held the wooden Keyblade replica in his hands. Ven looked at Terra with awe as Terra himself gave Ven a small smile.

He remembered being scolded at one time by Terra as Vanitas laughed at his brother's misfortune. Terra then ruffled Ven's hair calming him down as he gave another smile at him. Neither saw Aqua dragging Van to her room for a little "talk".

Both then are seen laughing together on a ledge...

**_~Flashback Ends~_**

Remembering these great moments gave Ven and Van new motivation to see that Terra will never change! Both then began to run to his location with Ven shouting, "Terra!"

* * *

_Back In The Throne Room..._

As Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas began their part in fate's hands, Aqua is seen with master Eraqus who was to tell her about the knowledge she needed now that she was a Master.

"...and insomuch as you are a Keyblade Master, you must always be conscious of-" He was just about to finish his speech when both heard a bell sounding. Both were surprised at this. They looked around and saw a small glowing orb colored like the rainbow near one of the Throne Chairs.

"What is that?" Eraqus asked himself. He then proceeded to investigate.

Aqua wondered the same thing, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Terra's footsteps heading her way. She turned towards her friend.

"What happened?" Terra asked.

"I don't know." Aqua replied. "Why aren't the other two here?"

They then heard Eraqus' voice speaking to the orb. "Very well then." He said. "I will send my pupils to investigate. Yes...I understand. Farewell." He finished.

Both Terra and Aqua straightened themselves up at attention as Eraqus walked up to them to speak.

"That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more, but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of Light and Darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern. For he tells me the Princesses of Heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of Darkness, as you may assume, but also from a new threat; one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form; Yen Sid calls them the Unversed."

Aqua and Terra both had similar thoughts: _'What will this new threat present to us?'_

Master Eraqus continued, "As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of Light and Darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt that there's any connection, and yet... This all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra asked. Aqua glanced at her friend in concern at his question. What did Master Xehanort say to Terra to have gained such quick respect from him?

"So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The Darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your destiny." Master Eraqus proclaimed to his prized students.

"Yes Master." Both said in unison.

Terra immediately turned around to get ready and go, but before he could, Master Eraqus seemed to sense Terra's frustration.

"Terra." He called. "Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" Terra asked. He didn't understand what the Master was implying.

"You must know, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I'd name you Master in a second. But, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra. You mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the Darkness. You must never forget."

"Thank you Master." Terra said with new resolve. "I swear, I will not fail you again."

Terra then left as Aqua continued to watch; albeit with some hesitance on her part.

"Master, I'd best be in my way." She said.

She then prepared to head out when she saw Ventus along with a lagging Vanitas running after Terra. She was about to confront them when Eraqus called out to her.

"Wait Aqua. Before you depart, I have one other...well, call it a request of the utmost priority."

"Yes?"

"I told Terra that this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery. And I meant it. However, that flicker of Darkness he displayed during the examination...I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to...if those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any one of you to the Darkness." Eraqus said.

Aqua was saddened to hear all this come from the Master. Nonetheless, she decided.

"Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back. Only this time, you will see he has what it takes to be a Master." She walked up to the light of the window continuing, "He's not as weak as you think."

* * *

_At The Castle Courtyard..._

Both Ven and Van continued running to Terra's location. Finally, they could see him in the distance. Ventus was the first to reach him as Vanitas slumped to the ground; tired as if he ran across the world with weights on his back!

"Terra!" Ven called.

"Huh?" Terra said curiously.

Ven stumbled up to Terra about to say something to him when Terra smiled and ruffled Ven's hair. It put him at ease.

"It's ok." Terra reassured Ven. "Same to you Van!" He called to Vanitas. Vanitas merely lifted his hand in response.

Terra looked once more at Ventus' worried face and simply smiled and nodded at him. Meanwhile, Aqua watched from above the staircase of the castle's entrance.

Terra activated his armor and was clad from head to toe, mostly in shades of dark brown, gold, and red. Dull orange lines decorate the armor as well. Notable additions to his armor include upturned, sharp red hooks on the backs of his boots and a dark-visored helmet. His helmet sports two tall, red prongs on either side.

Terra then lifted his Keyblade in the air, opening a gate into The Lanes Between. Then, he threw it into the air which formed into his Keyblade Glider. For the coup de grasse, he fired off into the air and into the depths of the portal.

Both Ven and Van were amazed at this and summoned their own Keyblade Armor.

Ventus' suit of armor shares the coloration of the pieces he normally wears, predominantly sporting shades of steel blue, gold, and black armor, with several red lines decorating it. His boots change closely resemble those in his unarmored state. The armor on his knee is gold and bears a sharp, upward-pointing hook on the outer side of each one. Ventus' helmet has a notably different design from Terra's, appearing more squashed and flat at the top. His helmet also has two prongs on either side of his head which point backwards and angle diagonally upward.

As for Vanitas, instead of wearing typical Keyblade Armor, he wore a black and red organic-looking bodysuit. He also wore a silver helmet covered with dark glass, hiding his face from view. The suit has various shades of blacks and reds. It has red feet and shins that fade into black legs. It has a red belt and a cloth around his waist, opening in the front. The cloth is a black color that fades into an even darker black and is ripped all around at the bottom.

Both then summon their Keyblade Gliders and follow Terra.

Aqua immediately sees this and shouts, "Wait! Stop you two!"

Eraqus also sees this and rushes next to Aqua's side. "No! They mustn't! You have to bring both of them back at once."

"Don't worry Master." Aqua says to reassure him. She then summons her Keyblade Armor like the others did (excluding Van of course). Aqua's armor is mostly colored in shades of silver, black, grey and blue. Notable additions include a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon and a dark-visored helmet. Her helmet, like Ventus and Terra's, bears two prongs on either side, with her silver ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. She also has armor near her upper legs and hips.

With Armor and Keyblade Glider, Aqua rushes after them. Little did any of them know, a dark figure watched them leave...

**"And so it begins..."**

* * *

**_To Be Continued!_**

* * *

**Well? What are your thoughts on this chapter? Leave some reviews!**


End file.
